I'm Here Brother
by SilvertonguedClotpole
Summary: A different take/version of *that* Loki scene from Thor:TDW (obviously spoilers inside), even though I loved the actual scene. Loki cannot stand by and watch Thor get killed, so he takes action, only for it to end badly. Now Thor, Loki and Jane must say goodbye. Oneshot. Warnings for gore, blood, death and brotherly protective fluffy feelings.


**Ok, so you know those sudden ideas you get that won't leave you alone...? Yeah, this is one of those. It's just a different take on Loki's death scene in Thor:TDW that wouldn't leave me alone once I'd thought of it. I suppose you could say it's a little fluffy, the brotherly protective kind. Hope it hurts you as much as it hurt me writing it. **

**No beta so all mistakes my own, and all rights to Marvel, I own nothing. Please leave reviews and I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

The beast was beating Thor to a pulp, just a few more seconds and he would be dead. Jane was screaming, how was she supposed to stand by and watch as they killed him? What could she do except stand there and cower as the mortal she was? Before, she would have taken great offense from being called a petty mortal, but now she saw how true Loki's words were, not in the sense of insult, but in the sense of her weakness to fight these creatures or any other that may show in future. There truly was nothing she could do, even punching one of these things would only result in a broken hand...hers!

As she thought, she noticed Loki stalking the beast like a cat would its prey, sneaking up, crouched down low, with one of the elves' own spears in his grasp. His moves, whilst slow, were precise and accurate, as if he knew exactly what he was going to do- which of course, she knew, he did. As the creature moved to hit Thor again, Loki drove the weapon through its abdomen, making it reel back in agony. The black haired prince then moved between the elf and his brother, creating a shield as he recovered from the blows. Jane thought Kurse wasn't going to go down, that he would continue his attack, but once Loki kicked him in the chest, forcing him onto his back, the beast was still.

Her heart calmed down, knowing Thor was out of danger for the time being. Though she didn't move, she watched Thor stand up, with a little of Loki's help, and smile at his brother. Not a smile he used before, one that showed his lack of faith in the younger, but one that held affection, and hints of old memories of them fighting alongside each other in the past. She was just close enough to hear them speaking, though not too close that it looked obvious she was listening in.

"Are you ok?" Loki asked, not taking his grip off his brother's arm after pulling him up.

"Aye, thanks to you. Just like old time hey Loki?" Thor smiled.

"Yes, you going in fist first and me left to clean up the mess. The mess usually being your sorry excuse of an ass." He finally let go of Thor's arm but didn't move , keeping himself in close proximity.

"Stop it you." Thor gently punched Loki in the arm before pointing at his younger brother, with that same affectionate smile Jane was already starting to love.

Loki suddenly turned all serious then. "Well I did always promise to protect my idiot of a brother, did I not?"

"Loki, I..." But Thor got no further. Out of the corner of her eye, Jane saw movement. An elf, one they believed to have been cut down but that still had enough fight left in it for one more move.

The pair hadn't seen it, they didn't know a furious elf was running towards them, not until Jane let out one hell of a mighty scream..." THOR!"

Loki and Thor swung around to where Jane stood, but the attacker was coming in from behind them, and the distraction proved very efficient in it's plans. The wounded elf effortlessly picked up Loki, like a farmer would a sack of potatoes, ran with him for a few seconds and dumped the tricksters body down a-top of Kurse's mangled form- the spear skewering Loki's stomach and protruding out his thin frame.

"NO!" Thor roared, throwing Mjolnir at the elf, who was killed in an instant. Jane didn't think it minded, as long as it died knowing it had done what it had done to the one who had killed their second in command.

"Oh my god." Jane muttered to herself. Should she go up to the brothers?

Thor rushed to Loki's side, who was already trembling from agony. Jane followed soon after, throwing herself to her knees next to Loki. He was pouring with sweat, his eyes were wide in what she could only explain as shock, pain and fear. This was a look she never expected to see on the trickster's face, _terror_.

"Sssh, ssshh, Loki, it's ok, it's all ok." Thor soothed his brother, with a gentle hand to the head, sweeping already damp black locks from his eyes. "I'm here. Your big brother's here." Jane had never heard Thor speak like this, it truly was like a big brother comforting his younger sibling.

"I...I didn't see that one coming." Loki tried to laugh, to reveal even a hint of his own smirk, but it faded quickly, only to be replaced by a grimace of pain. Blood covered his once regal black and green armour, the gold shine now gone, hidden under already drying layers of the liquid. As pain coursed through Loki's body, he coughed up lungfuls of blood, spluttering it out in huge clumps. But because he could not move, the liquid could only roll down his chin and onto the floor or into his hair.

"I seem to think that one was one of your kills." Thor attempted to joke back.

"Aye, seems I failed again then." Jane couldn't help but notice Loki's voice already weakening, she felt a stab in her heart she never thought she'd feel for him.

"No, never! Do not say such things brother." Thor bent down to kiss Loki's forehead.

"Could you..." Loki gulped down a wave of pain. "Could you take me off here please?" He nodded at the spear.

Thor tensed up, as did Jane, she wasn't sure she could take that sight, or hear the noises that would undoubtedly come from Loki as a result of being moved. But, alas, the thunderer nodded slowly, moving closer to his brother. "Are you sure?"

"Please." The plea was a mere whisper.

Again, Thor nodded. Hesitantly he moved both his hands underneath his brother's form, between Loki and Kurse's bodies. Jane decided in a split second to take the hand closest to her, letting Loki know she was there and available for any support. Just as Thor was about to lift, she felt the hand clasp around hers, squeezing, and a smile tug at the edges of his lips as his green eyes looked into her own. Gently, Thor lifted his brother's broken form from that of Kurse's. The sound was horrible, the squelching and ripping of muscles, blood and skin as the blade left Loki's body, the screaming of pure agony from Loki himself, and the traumatised cries of Thor, Loki and herself, all muffled into one. Loki's screams turned to agonised cries of pain, slowly becoming breathy gasps as the air left his lungs. Jane knew very little of injuries but she knew he was in shock, his skin was cold as ice yet he was sweating, he was panicking, looking like a fish out of water, eyes wide and gasping for breath, yet otherwise still. The grip on her hand was still there, still squeezing as a new wave of pain shot through him. She brought up her other hand, closing it around his, stroking and patting to help calm him, though she knew it would do no good. As the point of the spear left Loki, Thor hurried his brother's form into his arms, gripping him for dear life; Jane could not help but think of a young Thor holding onto a cuddly bear. Loki's arm pulled out of her grasp, finding Thor's cape, which he brought to his chest and held. The black head was fit tightly into the crook of the blond's neck, the two set of locks interlacing. Thor kissed Loki's forehead over and over again, before resting his chin there instead.

"No need to cry brother. I am here. No more nightmares." Both sets of eyes were closed, no forest green shining bright, and no sapphire blue blazing as usual either. Jane choked up, knowing without confirmation that this was something Thor was very used to muttering to Loki to calm him down in their childhood, clearly after nightmares or scary situations. The thunderer had resorted to it subconsciously, suddenly turning into a scared child again, a child who was watching his little brother suffer.

"Make it stop...make it stop..." Loki panted. Jane kept her distance now. This was their time, the last time they would spend in one another's arms, talking as brothers, as they once had.

"I cannot. Loki, I am so sorry I cannot." Thor moved his face closer to Loki's, so their foreheads were now touching, as were their lips. Thor's kisses moved from Loki's face to his mouth, though Jane knew it was their brotherly connection, the affection that had followed them for years.

"Thor..." Loki stilled, though Jane could see he was still breathing. He continued to cough up more blood, the flow now resembling streams ebbing down from the corners of his mouth, only to crash onto his armour. Though the blood made no sound, Jane could imagine the thump it made on contact.

"I will tell Father what you did this day."

"I did not do it for him..." Loki left the sentence open, finally locking gazes with Thor. Tears marked tracks down every face, washing mud and blood off, only to be replaced by more as Loki's blood stained it again with every touch or kiss.

"Loki...brother." Thor closed up. Jane visibly saw his throat tighten as Loki's form began to shrink back, his head fall into the bend of his elbow and his skin turn a horrid pale blue marked with black veins. His skin crumbled, like the touch of a hand to a century's old tapestry.

"No." She breathed out, finally deciding to move closer to the pair, once again taking Loki's hand and kissing it. "Thank you for saving me Loki."

One final smile pinched Loki's lips, his cold, blood soaked lips.

"He's gone Thor. He's gone..."

"No, this was not how it was supposed to be. This was not how it was meant to end." His blond locks swung as his head shook in complete denial.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have shouted like that, I should have warned you another way." She cried, bowing her head so it laid on Loki's shoulder. Thor's huge hand fell on her neck, rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Do not blame yourself, this was not your fault my love." But his eyes betrayed him, his heart and love for his brother burst through and he could not hold the strong facade he was playing for Jane, instead, he broke down right alongside her.

There, on that day, three bodies lay in a heap on the planes of Svartalfheim. One dead, the body of Loki the god of lies and tricks. Two alive, one god, one human, both mourning the loss of the one they had believed to be too lost to save.

How wrong they had been.


End file.
